Let the Light House Catch Me
by grayXlucyFE
Summary: Lucy is new to fiore cove, a beautiful town from her past. Her best friend inited her to the town so she could start a new leaf as an adult. but when her new best friend's shop is burned down she has to help get her back on her feet. Not only that, but she befriends the town's loner, Gray. And 3 of the town's famous men fall in love with her. can lucymake it as the town's "it girl"
1. Chapter 1

Lucy stood inside the light house and smiled downwards to the sea below her. She loved the view from the light house. The waves crashing into the base of the building made an amazing, calming sound. She was finally here, fiore cove.

Fiore cove was an amazing small town off the coast of Mongolia. It was surrounded by the ocean and had a large beach and boardwalk. The houses where beautiful and had the calmest neighborhood Lucy has ever seen. She loved it and thought everything was perfect.

She sighed happily down and into the ocean, her blonde curls swaying softly as the salty wind hit her face.

Lucy has been here before, but it wasn't as enjoyable as it was now. Her father was the main reason of all her sadness when she was a child. They lived here when she was 6 and moved away when her parents divorced. She just wanted to forget her horrible past and look at her future, now that she was an adult.

Lucy didn't want to leave this place she felt she could make new memories at, and also because it took her a long plane trip and four hours of diving.

"Excuse me, miss?" Lucy whipped her head around to see a man standing behind her. He had messy raven hair and a dark blue eye color. He was tall and muscular and obviously waiting for something. "The light house is going to close in 5 minutes"

Lucy blinked twice before answering "oh I'm sorry" she quickly grabbed her purse beside her and spoke "I was just over blown by the view here"

The man didn't say anything, but instead handed her some keys. She smiled when she noticed they belonged to her.

"I'm Lucy, I kind of just moved here."

"Gray" he said and started for the direction of the door. Lucy followed, not too short behind him. He held the door open for her as she passed by before he locked it shut.

"Thank you" she said to him with a short smile he nodded as he checked the door one last time.

"It's open for extended hours tomorrow" he finally said, turning to her. "I'll keep it open for you, as a welcome to town" Lucy smiled and went through her keys for her car keys. Finding them, she turned to Gray.

"Thanks, what time"

"I can keep it open until midnight, anytime is good me. I about here all day" he said as he started down the stairs after Lucy.

"Ok, I guess around ten?" he nodded and opened the door her again. _'Gentlemen'_ Lucy thought to herself. "Thanks Gray" she waved.

Gray watched as she ran to her car and started it. When she waved again, his threw his hand and watch her drive into the evening.

Lucy was finally home, and she loved the house so far. It had a huge living room and kitchen. The kitchen had nice counters that where a dark gray and white. The cabinets were black with metal handles, and so were for the stove, and refrigerator. Lucy walked out and into the living room again. The black couch matched the white and silver table. The tall black lamp sat in the corner and by it stood a cute white rose plant on a stand.

She then walked to her bedroom, down the hall. There were two bedrooms one on the first floor and one on the second floor with an office sized room. There was a bed that sat by a window. Thought it looked comfy, it had no covers. And a small TV stand. Nothing was in the room but the two pieces so she walked to the one upstairs to see only the same thing. The office, which was down the hall, had a balcony that looked out to the ocean. It had a big, black desk with a nice black and silver chair behind it. Lastly two chairs sat in front of it with a pretty white couch.

Lucy pasted around the house, mapping the rest of her furniture plan, when the door bell rang. Lucy walked over the white door and gently unlocked the metal handle. And with a swift movement the door was open. When she saw who it was at the door she burst into an excited grin.

"Levy" she yelled seeing her friend at the door with flowers. Levy hugged her friend with a matching grin. "God am I glad to see you"

"Lucy, girl it's been forever! How was the trip over?" she asked stepping into the house with a smile on her face.

"Long, hot, and boring" Lucy sighed

"I know long trips can be tiring" levy agreed rolling her eyes.

"How's Gajeel?"

"He's fine; yesterday he found a job at this iron company. Maybe he'll stick with this one" levy shrugged. Lucy grinned as she remembered how would call her and complain about Gajeel not having a job.

"Maybe he will"

"I hope so, are planning on getting more furniture?" she asked while handing Lucy the pretty lilies. She smiled and walked them over to the kitchen

"Thanks and yeah, I was just thinking about the plan when you got here. I guess I'll head out tomorrow morning and look in a couple of stores"

"Mind the company?"

"Sure I'd enjoy your company" levy laughed.

"Good because you have no choice" Lucy gave her a small pouting face, levy smiled and decided to change the subject. "Did you ever think we would come this far from high school?"

Lucy looked up at the sudden words. "Honestly" she started "no. I always thought I would be locked up in my mother's house"

"But you're here now" Lucy smiled and nodded her head. "Now all we need is a husband and kids" she joked.

"Oh my" Lucy gasped "I haven't had a boyfriend since collage"

Levy rolled her eyes and grabbed her keys. "Guess I got a head start huh" Lucy gave her a pouting face again as levy chuckled "what time do you want me to come by?" she asked walking towards the door.

"How about 12?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you in the morning Lucy"

"Alright levy" she said as she walked her outside.

When levy got in the car and drove off, Lucy smiled to herself and thought about her long day. She walked back inside her house and into the bathroom. As she turned on the shower and rinsed off all the stress and tiredness, she sang a soft tune to herself.

After her bath and putting on her pajamas, Lucy combed her hair and fell into the bed when she remembered, no covers. She smiled proudly when she looked through her carry on case and found a blanket and a travel pillow. She used them both on her way here for the plane and just I case she had to sleep in her car, good thing it didn't happen and good thing she thought about though.

She sighed in content and looked out her window and out into the sea one last time, before drifting off to sleep.

**Thanks for reading! A good friend of mine gave me this idea for the story and it just worked so well. **

**Of course I will still be continuing my other story (I see myself in daddy's arms) and the other two are on hold. I plan on redoing those. **

**And as always thanks for reading!**


	2. NOTE

**Im very sorry that I have not updated this story in so long **

**I feel really bad about not being able to, but I promise it will be up really soon! **

**Ive been busy, my brother just came back home and his girlfriend is having a baby! XD plus I got school, extra classes (I tutor some peoples) so I don't get home until like 9pm. And I still have to get ready for the next day.**

**And I cant reply to your comments and reviews because my tablet broke.**

**All has been going on. But I promise ill try and get a chapter up soon**

**Fingers cross!**

**And as all ways thx for reading**

**I plan to post the next chapter on the 14 my free day. So hope and pray I can XD!**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The sun poured in through the window and onto Lucy's face as she stretched herself good morning. It was 8:32 and levy would be picking her up in about 3 and a half hours. So Lucy nudged herself out the bed and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and walked back to grab some clothes. She didn't unpack yet, so she had to use what was in her suitcase, which was fine with her. She picked out a nice outfit, perfect for walking on the boardwalk, a red and white sun dress that stopped right above her knees. She added silver heels and jewelry. Lastly she pulled her hair into a high messy, sassy bun. She was ready to go and have fun on the boardwalk.

After all of that Lucy peered at her clock to see it was 9:45 and she had enough time to walk around and get something to eat. So she strutted over to her keys and headed outside to only jump in the car and start it.

Lucy stepped out of the car and out unto the rigged boardwalk. She could see the ocean here too and smiled at it. From the corner of her eye she saw a tall buff man walking on the other side of the walk way. Lucy tried to keep from staring but he looked so familiar. Long black hair, piercings on the face, grumpy like face, Gajeel! He must have seen her watching him, because he was walking her way with a small grin.

"Yo Lucy is that you?" he asked when he was close enough to speck without yelling. "When the heck you get her? Shrimp didn't tell me you was moving her"

Lucy smiled and nodded at the man. "I told her not to tell anyone. I kind of wanted it to be a surprise. You know to people I do know here" Gajeel nodded

"I guess that's understandable. So how long you been here?"

"I just got here yesterday. Levy came by."

"That must be why she had a cheerful mood all day. Never seen her so happy since the day I asked her out." He cracked out with a small grump.

"What? You don't want me here or something?" Lucy shot back with a pouting face.

"Nah, I didn't mean that. I just mean shrimp is happy that she has a close friend here now"

"Really? Well, we are best friends"

"Yeah she talks about you a lot. I was guessing that was the case. Best friends aren't my thing. I may have friends but I can't trust them long enough to be a best friend."

Lucy laughed "of course because you're the big and tuff Gajeel" he grinned at that last part, maybe giving him a boast of an ego being called big and tuff. "So where were you going anyway?"

"To a small bakery on the corner of the end of the boardwalk. You got time to join me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised

"Yeah, though I'm going with levy to a store for something's for the house." He nodded and led her to the bakery.

When they got there, Lucy peered into the small shop and was greeted by a young woman with long silvery hair. She had her bang tied up and out of her face. Her eyes where a pretty blue color. The waves in her hair waved her good morning as she quickly ran to the blonde.

"Good morning! You must be Lucy" she said smiling at her

"Yes, I am, how do you know that?"

"Why I know all the citizens here. My father is the mayor of the town, I'm Mira. Welcome to Fiore cove."

"Thank you" Lucy said smiling at the cheerful woman. She loved how everyone was so kind. Mira smiled back and showed Lucy over to the counter. Lucy noticed that Gajeel was already ordering to a teenage girl with long blue hair, on the other side.

"What can I get ya Lucy?" Lucy scanned over the delicious looking pastries everywhere.

"One of everything" she said barley making her words audible through her drooling. Mira raised an eyebrow with a grin. Lucy laughed when she saw her expression. "I'm kidding I guess I'll have the strawberry cake"

Mira nodded and started for the shelf with the big cake on it. The cut a piece of it off. Before she cut it, Lucy took note of the sweet smell it was giving the whole bakery. The cake was so adorable, a little too adorable to eat. "Here you go Lucy that will be 2.50"

Lucy smiled took the small plate from her with a small thank you. Lucy was digging through her wallet that she didn't notice that Mira had placed a cup of coffee beside it. When look was finished she looked at the cup with a small eyebrow raised.

"I didn't order coffee" she pointed out slowly.

Mira smiled and nodded and pushed it closer to her. "I know it's a welcome gift" she said with her bright smile

Lucy smiled back and took the items. "Thank you I feel really welcome even without the gift" and with one last smile from the cheerful pastries chief, Lucy turned on her heel and started to find Gajeel.

She looked around and found no sign of the huff and tuff man. She pouted for a seconded before seeing a man sitting by his self with messy raven hair. He was sitting by the window with a blank look on his face. He had a book in front of him open to a page, a pencil to mark his place. He must have been studying something. Then sitting right beside the book was a huge cupcake already half eaten he must have felt her eyes on him, because he quickly whipped his head toward her direction.

When she saw those dark blue eyes, a smile crawled upon her face. Ah, they meet again. He smiled back and nodded for her to sit with him. She did so without hesitation.

"Good morning Gray" Lucy said as she took her seat.

"Morning" he greeted back. He stared at the girl with a grin. He took a bite out of his cup cake and watched her.

"So" she said trying to find something to talk about this this man. "We still on for tonight?" Lucy asked looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Yeah, of course" he said mouth full of cake which made Lucy laugh. "What?"

"Oh sorry, its nothing" she said, a chuckle in her voice. She tried to stop but it was hopeless.

"I've been wondering" Gray said, snapping her out of her little self-composing act. He looked back at him and nodded for him to continue. "Strawberry cake for breakfast?"

She gave him a small pouting face "yeah but what about you? Red velvet cupcake for breakfast?"

He shrugged and looked down to the book. "I can eat Mira's cakes for breakfast lunch and dinner"

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "You'd get fat like that" Gray shoot her look and she broke again into laughter. After she composed herself again she asked. "So whatcha reading?"

He looked at her with a grin "it's a book one of my friends wrote. She's good at writing I wonder why she opened a shop instead of making a series of this one and becoming an author"

"Well it is hard to get into the career and make a good living off of it"

"Yeah I guess you're right"

Lucy nodded. She didn't think having a conversation with him would be that easy. Gray was just so quiet all the time you weren't sure how to approach him. To be truthful, she wasn't even sure if this was a conversation.

"Anyway I thought you said you'd be at the light house all day, aren't you a worker?" Lucy asked after coming out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I thought so too but another guy took my spot till noon so I'm off till 3" he replied simply

"I see got anything planned?"

He looked back at the window as if he was thinking, then shook his head no. "I'm free" Lucy grinned. She wanted to know this man more. So what other way than going out somewhere with him.

"Well" she said with her pleading eyes "you won't mind going with me to shop for some new things for my house would you?"

"If I'm the only guy I might throw a fit" he said with a grin on his face

"You don't seem like the dramatic type though" Lucy said lifting her eyebrow

"I'm a lot of thing I don't seem like"

"I guess, anyway my best friend levy is going with me and she always brings her boyfriend with her"

He paused and frowned at me. "Levy McGarden?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah…. You know her?"

He simply held up his book, and sure enough the name "Levy McGarden" was at the bottom by 'book by' Lucy smiled 'so her book got published huh' she thought to herself. She remembered how Levy would always call her and ask her if a part of her book was good or not. Lucy would always reassure her and tell her that her book were always good. In high school they would always exchange stories they had written in class and laugh at the other's work.

They were so close back then and it's hard to think that they are still best friends. Well when your bond is that close, of course they would still be friends.

"Small world" Lucy mumbled to herself with a smile "you still going?"

"I guess I'll go…. or maybe I won't" he said trying to tease her. Seeing that it worked he smirked.

Lucy pouted at him "Graaaaay please!" he laughed and nodded

"Ok ok what time luccccy" she frowned but gave him the time anyway.

"At 12" she said with a short sigh

"You mean now?"

"Waa?" she quickly grabbed his hand with a watch on it and peered at the numbers and sure enough it was 11: 53, levy would probably be there. "Crap are you done eating?"

Gray looked down at his cup cake. "I am now"

Lucy looked her own cake and took note of how it was still half eaten. She was so caught up in the conversation she didn't eat much. "Good I can finish mine on the way there. You are going to drive" she said grabbing the cake and getting up.

"Fine but we're going to have to go in your car. I walked here. I don't live far"

"Ugh fine" she said watching him gather up all his stuff and heading towards the door. She did the same, stopping to wave at Mira who smiled and waved back. Lucy could see Gray by her car stuffing the last of his cake into his mouth. She shuffled a laugh and proceeded out the door.

When she opened the door she saw Gray standing by her car with a grin on his face, waiting on her. After she unlocked it, she walked over just as he was getting in. She did the same making sure she didn't drop her cake.

They sat there for a minute before someone broke the silence. Gray was that someone as he looked over at the blonde with a small frown. He held his hand out and waited for a second

"What?" Lucy asked her mouth overflowing with cake, which he laughed at. She frowned at looked at his hand then back to his face. "What?" she asked again

"Lucy… keys" Gray said simply with a grin glued to his face. He whipped a piece of cake of the right side of her face. She blushed and dug in her pocket.

"I knew that" she said rolling her eyes then handed him the keys. He slowly nodded knowing good and well she was just trying to cover up the fact that she didn't. And that she blushed. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Now show me where that house of yours is at"

**Hello minna! Sorry for the really late update *bows* I'm truly sorry. But you saw my update on my note so you know why. He he anyways maybe going to start another story but I don't know which one to do. So look on my page and there would be a poll for that. More info will be on my profile.**

**And as always thanks for reading!**


End file.
